Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episode 3 A Deal's a Deal
by Kaangtara
Summary: Storm Panther Vs. Dark Wolf! Storm Panther, starts amazingly, blows the minds of all the fellow bladers.Zira, who is infuriated, is just not having a good day, this is the most dramatic battle yet! READ MORE!


Zira: Deal!

Dogi: I feel a little bit awkward making a deal implying money with my niece, but deal!

Tsubasa: OH MY GOD! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!

Yuu: HA, I KNOW!

Dan: LITTLE DUDE, THAT'S NOT COOL! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Reikei: OUR BEAUTIFUL FACES!

Dan: WELL IT WORKS BETTER ON ME!

Yuu: STOP CALLING ME LITTLE OR I'LL STICK MY HAND SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT YOU'LL HAVE MY KNUCKLE HAIR IN YOUR LOWER INTESTINE!

Zira: SHUT UP! IT, JUST, GOT, GOOD!

Zira: Come on bring it, im ready for this fight,

*Zira's piercing black eyes matched with her uncle's, she was ready for a fight*

Dogi: I feel weird making a deal with a family member, but this is inexcusable, Zira, prepare for the most intense battle you have ever had.

Zira: Uncle Dogi, you are kind of intimidating, but I still don't care that your family, anybody who gets in my way, will be destroyed.

*Zira readied her beylauncher, the powder-blue coloring was being worn down, her dress was getting pretty beat up to. Zira didn't care, she was ready for a fight*

Dogi: After you pay your expenses, I just might take you shopping for a new dress

*Zira looked down to see that her blue mini-dress was burned and cut, her belt buckle was loose and broken, again, she didn't care, she was ready for a fight*

Zira: Enough chit-chat, I kinda want my 5 million dollars now

Dogi: Aaaah, I see, in it for the money, not to surprising, you are the daughter of that whore you call your mother.

*Zira looked at Dogi in disgust, she was furious, her anger spiraled through her humble being, she couldn't help but grind her teeth in hate*

Zira: What did you just say about my mother, she is your sister you know, there is no chance in hell I'm letting you leave this arena in victory

Dogi: Hahaha, you really think you can beat me just because you have that stupid Infinite wheel

Zira: I don't need that piece of metal junk, here Yuu.

* The piece of jagged metal flew across the arena and into the young boy's was still shocked from the last battle, but now they watched in terror as the angry words of the relatives exchanged*

Yuu: Mr. Dogi, why so harsh, I always thought you were nice, buying me all that icecream and toys and what not.

Dogi: I never bought you anything, my workers did, I never cared about you, just your beyblade skills

Yuu: You monster, how could you, all this time, just for power, well consider me an enemy now

Dogi: I could care less, Zira beat you now didn't she

Zira: Let's get on with this

*Zira looked up into the platform where Dogi stands, he looked more calm than ever*

Yuu: 3

Zira: 2

Dogi: 1

Both Dogi and Zira: LET IT RIP!

Zira: STORM PANTHER!

Dogi: DARK WOLF!

*The fearsome beys crashed head on in the stadium, both unharmed. The arena was atrocious, covered in debree , cracked in places, holes in places, no way to bey battle. Still the beyblade battle clanging, Wolf retreated quickly and hid being a pillar that fell in the previous battle. He then charged towards Panther but Panther quickly dodged and attacked Wolf with a fierce Panthr Shock Pounce, Wolf wobbled but picked up his balance again. Again Wolf charged at Panther but was dodged again, making Dogi angry, Zira, angry as ever, attacked again.*

Dogi: DARKNESS HOWLING BLAZER

*Wolf knocked Panther close to the edge, terrifying Zira, she quickly responds with Panther Flash Claw. The Panther beast shone from the facebolt, it lifted up it's paw and slammed it on the ground, sending shock waves through the took a good hit but still has a fast charges towards Panther and seems to stop traveling for a second, like he was intimidating panther, Panther lunged forward and sent Wolf he hit the ground, his rotation majorly , Panther zoomed towards Wolf, sending it back, in anger Wolf moved closer as it jumped off a ramp shaped rock, sending it spiraling through the took the direction of Dogi and went on, it then plunged into Dogi's flesh, making him fall to the slammed against the cold steel in pain, everyone could see where he had been impaled, he gave his last glance at Zira, and slipped into the oblivion of death.*

Zira: I KILLED HIM! OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE! I KILLED MY UNCLE!

*The crowed was shocked, they saw their boss dead on the floor, speechless, they just stare at his came down to her knees covered her face with her dirty and damaged hands, and began to cry.*

Yuu: It wasn't your fault Zira, it was his anger, you ju-

Zira: (Interrupted Yuu) no, I wanted to come here, I wanted to be a part of Dark Nebula, It's all my fault!

Yuu: Come on new girl, why don't you take his place

Zira: How could I

Yuu: Your powerful, you are commanding, and you don't hate cacti to you?

Zira: (Chuckled as she wipes her tears) no Yuu, I don't hate cacti

Ryuuga: Did you just kill my boss?

*Zira turned around in fear to see that it was Ryuuga. She looked so beat up and worn down, the complete opposite of what she looked when she crisp new powder-blue mini dress, with a black belt buckle at her waist, her beyblade in her carrying case, her launcher hooked on the with a living uncle*

Zira: So, you want to battle me? (coughs)

Ryuuga: Of course, this'll make me the new boss


End file.
